


Punishment

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 有罪者接受审判。





	Punishment

当汉克伸手托住男孩儿的膝窝，把后者纤长美丽的左腿轻轻抬起时，他感觉自己的指头仿佛陷进了绵软新鲜的热面包里。他实在不明白——那些家伙为何要将一台儿童型仿生人设计得如此稚嫩却肉欲？就好像他们希望被顾客买下的不是用来过家家的玩具男孩，而是羊羔一样懵懂温驯的小妻子，可以也应该承受所有淫猥的邪念，任人侵犯。

这想法令年长的警督烦躁不已。他默默咬紧牙关，替对方擦净大腿内侧仅剩的一片凝结的血渍，仔细避免碰触惹眼的、手指形状的靛蓝色淤青与足够暴露出原始机体的齿印。坐姿使得更多曾经隐蔽在短裤里的、不堪入目的景象显现。他所看见的数个圆形凹陷是否是烧伤疤痕？瞧瞧地板上堆积的烟头吧，答案似乎不必赘述。汉克不得不放缓呼吸，调动浑身的肌肉，才能防止自己立即失控地爆发。他清了清喉咙，但嗓音仍旧又干又涩：

“你有能换的衣服吗，孩子？等会儿我们得带你到警署去。”

没有回应，尴尬的寂静便在室内逐渐蔓延，叫他手足无措。钟表滴答滴答，让人不禁萌生一种它越走越快的错觉。男孩儿冲他迟缓地摇摇脑袋，目光明亮，其中却空空荡荡。一瞬间，如同微小的针被密密匝匝地戳进心脏，老警督的胸腔隐约作痛。汉克不喜欢他注视旁人的方式。他打量着眼前的男孩儿，突然，勒住细幼脖颈的项圈吸引了他全部的注意力。他谨慎地凑近观察，发现下面悬挂的吊牌上竟还刻着名字，是粗糙潦草的“康纳”。好吧。 _他给他栓了条挂名的项圈。铭牌，项圈——操他妈的带铭牌的项圈！为什么他要一直重复这两个天杀的词？_

他喷出一声沉重的鼻息，把五指插入发丝，撑着涨疼的额角：“康纳，呃……”他本想说没关系，我们可以为你找件警服外套，但是——

“爹地呢？”男孩儿蓦地捉紧警督的袖口，仰头截断他的话。汉克愣了愣，片刻后终于意识到康纳指的是裹尸袋中被子弹轰掉大半张脸的男人。他像是偶然咽下鱼刺般猛地哽住。康纳握着汉克宽厚的手掌，冰凉的指尖贴上他裸露在外的腕部，猩红的甲油火苗似地烫伤老警督的眼睛：“他再也不会回来了，对不对，先生？”这台小仿生人的语气听起来简直就像个真的快要喜极而泣的可怜男孩，活的，有血有肉。 _那婊子养的混账！瞧瞧他干的龌龊事……_

汉克完全没发觉他讲出了声。康纳随之瑟缩一下，使劲攥住他的手，毫无预兆地将它塞入自己脏兮兮的薄毛衣内。男孩儿的肚腹柔软光洁，仿佛去壳的白煮蛋娇嫩的表面。汉克满是疑惑：他要做什么？

“痛……”康纳告诉老警督，“总是很痛。夜晚，偶尔是白天，爹地会让我穿裙子，女孩儿的绸子睡裙，称呼我 _‘爹地的宝贝小女孩’_ 。他的皮肤……太热，滚烫，毛茸茸，我能闻到烟和酒精臭烘烘的味道。”顿时，汉克好似触电般一把抽回手，从地板上站起身。或许是动作太急促的缘故，他头晕目眩，脸色褪得煞白。周围的警员齐刷刷地朝他们看去。

“异常仿生人……”他们窃窃私语。

康纳永远都不会经历变声期的童音在此刻显得纯真而怪异：“爹地打我，先生，他撕裂我。用……用任何东西——拳头、铝罐、塑料瓶——填满我，然后继续，继续，直至开裂。”

“我尖叫，求他、拜托他不要再殴打我，不要再踢我。但爹地只是对我说，你这烂婊子，”他低着脑袋，提拉裙摆一样拽起蔽体的薄毛衣，漂亮的卷发垂落一绺，在脸颊边晃晃悠悠，“坏小孩就应该被惩罚。”令人反胃的画面震荡汉克的神经，他没办法忍受在屋里多待哪怕一秒。老警督破口大骂，怒气冲冲地离开。途中，他的皮鞋似乎扫到了一件金属制品。那玩意儿弹跳两下，弄出些许叮当的噪声，终于停在餐桌旁，折射着昏暗的光线。它既不是戒指、耳饰，也非啤酒瓶盖或者易拉环。汉克死死地盯紧它，陡然记起男孩平坦微鼓的胸脯上，一双残破的、缺失了肉粒的粉红乳晕……

室外雨势滂沱，即便举着伞也难免被浇湿。等某位女警员领着康纳来找他的时候，汉克业已淋了十分钟有余。他敞开车门，看男孩儿崽猫般地爬进去，乖乖坐好。二人驶往底特律警局。汉克掌着方向盘，一边观察路况，一边留心身侧的康纳。唰唰的雨声模糊了小仿生人的话音：

“您知道吗，先生？”

“是汉克。”老警督纠正道。

“汉克。”康纳跟着重复了一遍，“您知道吗？有时‘事情’结束后，爹地也会向我道歉，温柔地抱住我，讲他不是位好爹地，要我原谅他。然而每次、每一次，我都忍不住想——为什么坏爹地就有资格被原谅，坏孩子却非得不断受罚？明明我们都同样犯错。”

“所以，汉克，”他哽咽了，“我扣下了扳机……”

车子停在十字路口前，汉克与康纳沉默地相望。老警督的指头笨拙地将男孩儿凌乱的、湿漉漉的碎发梳理整齐，掌根摩挲他点缀着零星雀斑的脸庞。康纳——这个异常仿生人、谋杀案凶手、饱受折磨的孩子——悄悄地流下了眼泪。

END


End file.
